


Wings of Mercy

by Shadyz_lucy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Logan's a dragon, M/M, Slow Burn, slow build up but it's worth it i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadyz_lucy/pseuds/Shadyz_lucy
Summary: Virgil is a dragon rider but it’s very much frowned upon since dragons get a bad rep,he lives in the sky with his best friend Logan since he was 14 but that doesn’t mean he don’t miss being around humans so Logan and him go looking for a home where they can both be accepted.and maybe he bites of more than he can chew.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TW: fire,torches, tied to stake,blood,fighting,death(let me know if i need to add more)

the night covered the sky like a warm black, the stars shone with bright twinkling telling tales to would listen, the streams flowed without a care as the fishes swam the nose of the crickets echo through the night .it would be a peaceful night if it weren’t for the screaming.

people held their torches as they scream for justice,they all glared angrily at the boy barely sixteen yet he was tied to the stake.what had he done for the hole village to want him dead?

a small old man rough with scars his cold gray eyes piercing down at said boy,his white hair blew out of his face while the boy on the stake shivered.

“tell me boy,why would you dare challenge my wisdom”he snarked holding his own torch close to his face “do you know how many dragon’s kill our people”he huffed not waiting for a response.”you say you know dragon’s yet you know nothing, they are CRUEL CREATURE THAT KNOW NO MERCY”he snapped causing another shiver.

the crowd grumbled ready to be over with this already, “LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU DRAGON LOVER!” he tugged at the boys hair forcing him to look at him, gray eyes met brown releasing the boy’s black hair with that irritating sling purple stripe.

“your just like your stupid mother”he hissed turning to talk to his people.”MY PEOPLE, WE SUFFER FROM THIS CHILD’S GAME NO LONGER WE WILL BE RID OF HIM AND WE’LL NO LONGER HEAR HIS STUPID RANTS ON THOSE BEAST”he shouted out to the crowd they all cheered out in response.

“THEN WE’LL SET OUT TO FIND THE NEST AND DESTROY THOSE HELL SPAWNS” the crowd raised their torches in glee.“BUT FIRST,we must take care of this brat” they crowd cheered some more before going quiet as they heard a mumble behind the chief.

“what was that boy, speak up this may be your last words”he turned his attention to the boy who was no longer looking at the ground,he looked at his chief blood running down his nose his left eye starting to swell.

“you should probably run”

the chief looked at him confused and was about slap him again, when the sound of something like an [elephant filled the air but it wasn’t quite right](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FcQzV_p8fJ9U%3Ft%3D35&t=MWFlNDRlMWMxM2JkZjUwZmFjMmE1ODY2M2YyOWUxZjU1Njc0ZjlkMix4ck82WFlYMw%3D%3D&b=t%3ApwxJ5PLsxGWEdTir_dFb9w&p=https%3A%2F%2Froxywolfgirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185260038664%2Fwings-of-mercy-prologue&m=1) it was louder and much more threatening.

“A BLUE METEORIC GET DOWN!” someone in the crowd shouted and panic spread. the sound grew louder like it was everywhere but no where at the same time, women cried out in fear running to their homes trying to hide their children.

men ready there weapons even though they couldn’t see the beast yet.

##  **BOOM**

the chief’s house was set ablaze shaking the ground once the blast reach the house. said chief’s eyes widen his children where in there. turning back to the child “is this what you wanted-”he stopped mid sentence when he wasn’t met with brown eyes but a dark angry blue eyes the pupil’s were slit a tell tale sign that this animal was very much pissed.

backing away from the beast, fear was written all over his face he tried to hide it.by raising his torch in anger ready to strike the beast.he never got the chance. the dragon bit down on his head th force of the bite killed him in an instance.

once the crowd gather their wits from the sudden earthquake they realize it was too late the boy was gone their chief’s head stuck high on the pole but that was the least of their concern since now all of their house caught on fire and they would all soon die from the lack of oxygen.


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, fighting(let me know if to add more)

the gently rush of the wind was enough to send shivers down others spine from the hight, but he was used to it and wearing armor out of the shedded scales help with the coldness as well.but he wouldn’t be in the air for long.

they’ve been island hopping resting when absolutely necessary,for food or for L to rest his wings for a bit.today they where heading to a kingdom more on the west side of things,from what he heard they where one of the more open minded kingdoms that allowed same sex marriage and allowed women to fight in the war. he could only hope they allowed him and Logan in.

they spotted a village not to far from the castle but close enough to the forest if they need to escape,circling around the village at least three times before he lightly tapped on Logan’s head signaling for him to land.

flapping his wings roughly as he was landing,once he landed he tucked his wings closed, Virgil removed himself off of Logan scanning the town it was dead.”where..where did the people go” his voice dripped with anxiety as he spun around looking for anybody.

Logan could smell them hiding, going into a defensive position, head close to the ground teeth baring as he drew his wings out to make himself look bigger.he didn’t growl as yet knowing it would only cause more alarm to Virgil than anything but he did warp his tail around him protectively.

he narrowing his eyes to a particular group of barrels that seemed out of place.“i think we should get out of here bud”he went to grab onto his friend.

**“ _charge!!!”_**

**_“wait!”  
_ **

people came rushing out with swords and axes heading straight towards Logan, who went from defensive to straight up attacking. though he never left Virgil’s side,in fear he might get hurt.

a knight came up behind them and swung his sword on Logan’s tail, he screech in pain then swiping his tail under the knights legs. as the knight hit the ground another charged going for his face reacting fast he bit down on the sword shattering it then spitting out the metal at other warriors who charged at him.

he roared in pain not realizing a knight had snuck up on him striking the back of his wings coating his scales in blood,he pushed the knight off with the same wings sending him flying into crates.

a knight in red and sliver armor landed a powerful blow to his under side of this wings coating the purple part of his wings in more blood, taking a dagger he drive it into the wing, hissing in pain Logan turned to the man green eyes met blue then Logan drew his claws down at the knight ripping a part of his armor off.

a few arrows got stuck into Logan’s back, turning to the group of archeries his eyes no longer dilated. his slitted eyes focused on his target a deep rumbled from within his he open his jaws revealing his fang like teeth.

he fired his plasma at the crowd,Virgil knew if he couldn’t let Logan keep going if he wanted them both to escape alive. grabbing onto Logan’s two horns that were really ears that were on top of his head “we need to leave Logan, **now** ”.

jumping on his back he felt his buddy tense in pain from the arrows “ sorry lets got” he whispered as more soldiers where coming, he took off he was much closer to the ground than usual since his wings and tail fin was damaged in the fight.

he was barely hovering over the ground but that didn’t matter he shot out a blast quickly going through the fire and camouflaging with his surroundings.

~~~~~~~

they crashed landed in a clearing in the forest with a tiny a pound and a small cave, right now Virgil was pulling the arrows and dagger out of his best friend. “sorry bud,we will leave as soon as you get better kay?”he reassured his whimpering friend.

he scratch under his chin right next to his small appanage that looked like a bread it was blue but at the tips had two shades of purple just like his other six appendages.his mouth opened in the shape of an ‘O’ as he cooed at the touch.

he chuckled getting up to get some water to wash the cuts, once he return with the water he realized his big blue friend was asleep shivering but asleep.he quickly made work of getting rid of the dried blood stopping every time he felt him wince in pain.

not long the blood was gone when Logan wakes up he’ll use his saliva to help seal the wound for now they both snuggled together, Logan cooed once more in his sleep.

“yeah,i love you too”


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of food

four days after the “dragon attack” the kingdom was still on edge,a good chuck of their army was taken out in a single day and they didn’t even get to kill the creature it meant it was still out their lurking.some say it was the dragon witch again since they saw someone on the dragon.

others disagree saying the awful beast just wanted to torment them, and then a very small group said the animal only attacked once we did so can we blame it. it didnt matter right now they needed to find the dragon and get rid of it,as of now one of the top knights that got injured was visiting his friend ranting about the vicious beast.

“Patton you should’ve seen the teeth on that beast, but oh ho the look on its face when i stabbed its wing” he fail his good right arm in the air as the other was in a sling. “man i still cant believe i fought a blue meteoric,i wonder how she got her hands on one” he chuckled as he watched his friend tend to a filly.

Roman was sitting on barrel next to crates filled with hay or apples Patton rested the bottle of milk on one of them,making sure he closed the stall the filly was in.”you should probably head home Ro, you need the rest” he said sternly laying his hands on his hips.

“but homes so boring,say lets visit Thoma’s shop i can finish tell my story while we eat” he suggested Patton was about to protest then Roman just had to pull the puppy eyes, it didn’t help that his injury made him look more small.

“fine, but your paying” he was hungry and he wasn’t that busy anyhow, “great, you know i always do” he smiled flashing those perfect teeth.

~~~~~~~~

four days, four days it took for Virgil to realize something was wrong, he notice the cuts weren’t healing and getting worse he assumed it was cause Logan was to weak to lick them so he pried his mouth open to use his saliva and do it manually. it worked but by then the wound were already infected so the wounds didn’t really heal properly.

second he notice was Logan’s eyes seem unfocused like he wasn’t really there,it disturbed him he didn’t have any medical supplies so he couldn’t clean the cuts himself. he finally decided he would go back in the village when his buddy refused to eat. dragons are known for their large appetite so when his buddy growled at the fish he handed him he knew he needed to do something.

form his tiny bag he only had a few clothes that still fit the scale armor didn’t count since Logan shed at least three to four times a year, no the only thing he had that wasn’t reptile skin was his old torn up hoodie a cloak and two sets of pants and a red shirt, sighing he took the hoodie and cloak and went out into forest in hopes to find the village again without his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“here you go patty cake, a egg sandwich with mash potatoes and grape juice” Thomas set the plate down in front of Patton “and roast beef with a salad for the brave knight” he bowed after rest the plate down laughing with his two best friends.

“Thomas you never fail to amaze me with your wonderful cooking skills”Roman said before digging in with Patton “hehe thank you Ro, though you should probably head home soon don’t want to hurt yourself anymore” he replied heading to back of his shop for something.

“howdareyoui’mcapleof”he stop mid sentence as he gagged on his food, Thomas laughed as Patton scolded him for talking while eating. sheepishly looking over at Thomas “like i was saying i’m more than caple of taking care of myself”smiling to himself,walked over to the counter “yeah,say that to your left hand” he pointed to his wounded arm.

huffing he turn to finish his meal,once he was finish they continued talking stopping when Thomas needed to serve someone. then someone in a black cloak came in catching all of their attention.

“looks like you got a new customer tommy” Patton cheered clapping happily for his friend, Thomas and Roman shared an unknowing glance as this stranger waited at the counter. getting up he went to greet his customer.

“hey buddy is there something i can help you with?” he asked forcing a smile the stranger jumped clearly not seeing him,”ah..um..yes?”he stuttered out he smiled genuinely ‘okay maybe not a spy’ “great what do you want to eat i can make anything” he took a notebook out.

“no..i..um”sigh”i just recently got here and my.. _. **pet**_ is not well i..i was wondering if there was any one who could help” he wince at word pet Logan was not a pet he was his best friend a pet did what you said blindly and loved you unconditionally, Logan did none of those things, he didn’t follow Virgil blindly he followed cause he respected him he loved Virgil cause he saw something Virgil couldn’t see.

“oh your in luck cause one of most excellent animal caregiver is in this very room,but before you meet it would make us a lot more comfortable if you took the hood off”he replied just in case he was a murder they would know what he looked like.

“oh..um..i guess thats fair” he pulled the cloak hood down revealing his tanned skin jet black hair the purple strand of hair sticking out of the sea hair they bags under his eyes told he didn’t get enough sleep in the past few months.

they both walk over to Patton and a blushing Roman,he pointed to the guy with a sling and chestnut hair “this is sir Roman one of the top knights in the kingdom” he grin his blush slowly fading, pointing to the taller of the two who wore big rounded glassed that shone in the light as he smiled at him “hi kiddo i’m Patton,i’m just a humble stable boy but i can help with any animal.”

he stated “he’s being modest he’s so god at his job the king hired him to tend to their horses” Roman he replied, Patton looked away trying to hide his face. “thanks Ro, guess that makes me the king of animals” he chuckled, Thomas laughed “its true why would he be lion about that” Patton grin with glint of mischief, “ animals puns, toucan play that game!” he exclaimed.

but before they could jump on a train of endless puns, “wait he still hasn’t told us his name”Roman protested looking at the stranger.he tensed up its been so long.“i..um” deep breaths

“i’m Virgil”.


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied death
> 
> sorry if it was short

“Virgil, huh well have a seat.” Thomas offered shaking off a nagging feeling that he knew him from somewhere.

He sat next to them, “so kiddo what seems to be the problem?”Patton asked propping himself on the table,“well.. we were traveling and my pet got a little injured during the trip”he lied hoping they didn’t through it. “oh you poor souls”he replied frowning a bit.

“its a real shame your pet got injured, but i’m sure Patton can help” Roman smiled fondly at his friend,Thomas nodded in agreement “its nothing really, say what kind of animal is it?” Virgil tensed he knew he couldn’t flat out say he was a dragon, “umm is it necessary?” he fumbled with the fabric of his cloak.

“yup, need to know what medicine to recommended”he tapped his fingers on the table with a comforting grin,“its a..ugh..reptile” he spoke barely a whisper but it was loud enough for Patton to hear. “oo a reptile i haven’t been able to get any new medicine since not a lot of people have reptiles”he clapped his hand giddily , “i can’t wait to get my hands on some new medicine and see the little guy”he squealed.

“NO!” clearing his throat “no..he’s not very friendly to strangers”that was at least some what true Logan didn’t like strangers, especially when he’s sick. “hmm i guess that makes sense seeing as he’s in a new place and injured i bet he wouldn’t want some stranger touching him”he nodded in understanding.

he sighed in relief “i’m still gonna need to know much to get so we can settle on a price” his eyes widen “..p..p-price?”he bit his lip he didn’t have any money he never needed it before.

“yes you don’t except him to do it for free?”Roman narrowed his eyes at him “now now Roman no need to be rude” pat started “he’s properly low on money since he said he’s new to town” Thomas finished “oh your new we can show show you around so you wont get lost!” Pat exclaimed.

“thats quite alright i-” he was cut off “nonsense we’d be glad to show you around” he smiled “well i have my store to close up but after i can join you” Thomas got up when three more customers came in.

“oh and Roman you still need to rest” Patton stood as well getting ready to show Virgil around “but home’s boring let me come with i’ll be able to protect you both” he pleaded, Patton raised an eyebrow before giving in. “fine” 

~~~~~~~

they were walking by townsfolk, Patton pointed out some stores like the library a couple pet stores and another restaurant, they stop by the market it didn’t have much people since people were still on edge Patton bought Virgil some fruits while Roman chatted his ear off about something he wasn’t listening.

Thomas soon showed up and they continued to chat while Virgil listen he felt odd like he wasn’t suppose to be here he knew he could just leave but that was rude right? then he saw it the bed of roses in the area he and Logan landed.a lady with a little boy and girl were crying next to flowers while two other people comforted them.

they did that, they killed people he shouldn’t be surprise he’s used to Logan killing people but he never stayed to watch the impact, he killed someone’s father someone son, maybe he should leave he’s done enough damage.

“wow i was busy with the stables but i didn’t think the damage was this bad” Patton drew him back to reality “yeah that monster really did something huh” Roman shook his head,”.. _don’t call him that_ ” the words left his mouth before he realize. 

“what was that?” he glared at him, he suddenly felt defensive “what i just said don’t call it that got a problem” he turn to him staring each other in the eye, Thomas step in front of them to stop whatever was about to happen.

“hey why don’t we head home its getting late anyway” Roman teared his eyes off Virgil and walked over to Patton,he sighed letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.they finished up whatever shopping the did and headed home.

there was still tension between the two but other than that everything was fine, Roman was the first to leave due to his Broken arm,Thomas left after seeing as he lived closer to Roman.

“where do you live kiddo we just passed the inn and i live a bit far so i was wondering” he looked down at Virgil the sun was long gone and the moon took its place, “i live in the forest its cozy” he felt like his dad with all the lies he’s telling.

“thats not safe Virgil, there’s a dragon roaming around you should stay with me” Patton expressed his concern “no please,i’m fine” he felt wrong Patton was quite for a bit before saying “do you need a job?”.he stopped walking “how?” 

“i figured since you didn’t seem to have money so do you wanna work for me?”

“yes please”

they talked about when he should show up, he’ll join him tomorrow Virgil will have to pay for the medicine he ran home (cave) to tell Logan the good news. Patton chuckled as he watched his new friend run off.


	5. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of food, implied murder

waking up cold wasn’t new, it was the shivering that startled him.opening his eyes he saw nothing other than purple letting his eyes adjust he figured it was the under side of Logan’s wings,removing himself from his buddy’s warmth. he stretched his arms over his head until he heard that satisfying pop.

yawning he looked at the dragon he was just snuggled up to, the realize why he was shivering. sometime last night rain must’ve fall it would explain the droplets on his scaly skin,looking outside of the cave gray clouds still crowded the sky.

stepping outside the cave he shivered from the cold air,the cave really was small it was deep enough for shelter but if the wind blew ever so slightly well they’d be soaked,making his way over to the pond he stoop down dipping his hands into the water washing his face and drinking some water.

returning to the cave,he grabbed his makeshift spear usually Logan did the fishing but seeing he was to weak to eat he figured he would do some hunting. rolling up his pants taking off his worn out shoes he went back to the pond to try and catch something.

after stabbing and missing at least six times he finally got a fish it was big enough for them to share knowing Logan wouldn’t eat a hole fish he figured this would be enough and returned to cave where he would make a crappy fire and cook half the fish and eat it he would make sure Logan eats a little bit of fish before leaving.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

he found the stables rather easy,seeing as it was pretty big entering the smell wasn’t as bad as you would think it smelt of fresh cut grass and medicine.looking around it was rather cozy with pictures of many different horses and riders,stepping to the counter a dark skin lady with curly was at the desk looking through a book.

“hello,is Patton here?”he said grabbing her attention,looking up she smiled “oh yes,he’s with the horses”she replied “so the horses aren’t here?”he question looking around at all the fruits and chairs,”well no,we don’t want people to hear or smell our animals so we keep them separate area”closing her book she got up to show him around while taking him to Patton.

when they reach the stables Derionna he finds out by the small chatter, she opens the the doors to reveal a large field it was big enough for horses to run it had fences so they wont run away out in the field there was small barn like house.

“he’s in there”she smiled then turn to head back to the counter.making his way to the barn he took in the landscape,the grass was low and neat and by the corners there was what he could only assume to be a trough.reaching the barn he took another deep breath then opened it.

**~~~~**

brushing the mane of an Arabian horse she had gray mane with a white coat and gray spots on her rear,Patton patted his trusty stead “hungry girl?” he took out an apple form one of his many pockets and fed it to her.

“she’s pretty,whats her name?” dropping the comb in his hand,turning to the familiar sound “oh gods,Virgil you can’t sneak up on me like that”he grin heading over to him closing the stall behind him.

“sorry i thought you heard me?”he mumbled biting his lip,”its quite alright really,oh and this is snow i got her as a gift from Thomas”he turned back to her stall she poke her nuzzle out sniffing Patton’s hair.

his lips twitch into a side smirk showing he wasn’t use to smiling ‘like am i doing this right’ , as he watched Patton pat her muzzle.”she’s really beautiful”he repeated letting her smell him,”she is” after a moment of silence.

“so what do you want me to do?” he asked turning to Patton,”not much since today we don’t have anybody coming in,you can help me clean up and feed the animals then we can talk about your _pet_ ” he cringed at the word again but he might as well get use to it.he thought as they made their way over to a bag of hay and oats.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

after helping around the stables, they headed to the very edge of the town where it connects to the forest.

“we’ll be picking oregano, they help with infections, so grab as much as you can” Patton bend down with a basket in one hand “what do they look like exactly?"he asked after scanning an area over for the fifth time.

"they look any leaf but the flowers is a nice light purple or blue so look for the flowers"he replied showing of a flower he found then placing it in his basket,nodding Virgil turn to gather some himself.

"say Virgil,you said you travel yeah.so what brings you here?"he question plucking another plant and placing in the basket,

” oh um just visiting family"he replied to quickly to be believable,“oh who is it i might know them"he pressed watching how Virgil stiffen at the corner of his eye.

"my grandma"he shrug but his shoulders where still tense,he pluck another plant "oh whats her name?”.

“ugh Rose?”

“Rose mmh whats her last name?”

“ its Rose rose ah Rose sing” he smiled that felt a little force humming he continued to gather leaves in silence Virgil sighed and continued to pick with him. after a while of looking around and not seeing anymore they decided they would head back to the market to grab more things(”green tea helps with swelling” “i don’t think he would eat it” “you put it on the wound silly”).

they went to Thomas’s restaurant to grab a bite,where they continued to chat Thomas joining form time to time.his anxious soul having to spill more lies about his fake grandma and their fake life.

eventually he found some excuse to leave something along the lines of his grandma worried for him,they both watch him leave and as soon he was out the door they both said in unison.

“wasn’t Rose killed by that dragon?”

**~~~~~~**

that night a man name William in his early twenties was stumbling home returning form the bar,in the shadows lurk the four eyed beast as it slips into the moonlight. grinning its fangs at its victim,pinning the poor man to the ground.

what a way to sober up huh,looking in the eyes of an animal that wasn’t it self his blood ran cold “please have mercy”he pleaded tears welling up flaring its nose at him the beast growled then dragged him by his leg into an ally away from the public eye.

where his screams echoed into the night.


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of murder, mentions of food
> 
> let me know if i missed anything

They settled into nice routine over the next few weeks, Virgil woke up early so he can meet Patton on time then they'd get any ingredients necessary. After they'll drop by Thomas get something to eat while listening to Roman rant on and on about how bored he was doing nothing .

But like all nice things don’t last, the people grew more anxious as each night someone would mysteriously disappear or found brutally disfigured . Patton was growing more concern an as of a result was desperately trying to get him to stay with him.

"Patton i'm fine you don't need to worry about me" he buried himself deeper into his cloak.

"But its not safe what if that dragon harms you" his brows knitted together in concern.

"What makes you think its a dragon?" He huffed, for a guy who likes animals he was pretty biased when it comes to dragons.

"Ugh, well it doesn’t matter whats doing it, Virgil its not safe." Shaking his head "i don’t mind you staying at my place honest" .

"Plus the killings only started happening after that dragon arrived" Roman chip in biting into his sandwich.

Glaring at Roman, he sighed and shook his head."sorry pat but no,you already helped me by giving me a job i don’t wanna burden you any more" .

Disappointed Patton went back to his meal,”well, at least your with rose it’d awful to be alone in these scary times” Thomas came by picking up Virgil’s empty plate, walking off to the back to wash the dirty dishes.Virgil sighed staring outside the window watching villagers pass on by listening to Roman’s rants as Patton encourage him he was pretty sure pat had already heard it a million times. the village seemed calm a bit jumpy but everyone was friendly and helping fix the damages also selling goods.

“Hey Virgil” Patton squeaked nudging his shoulder, tearing his gaze from the window he looked at the bright eye’d man.”we can borrow the horse’s and i can bring you home safe” his eyes widen as Patton said that “now before you say anything i’m not changing my mind i know shortcuts back to the village and the horse’s are faster” he said giving him a stern look, Virgil opened and closed his mouth trying to find some way to protest but decided not to.

“no one can survive the dad stare” Roman chuckled wiping his lips after finishing his meal Virgil sighed giving a some what crooked smile still trying to get used to the smiling, trying to figure out how he’d get out of this one.

~~~~~~~~~~

tightening the saddle to snow’s back making sure it wasn’t to tight to hurt her but not to make them fall off, “okay she’s all set up” Patton turned to Virgil who stood nearby holding the herbs and medicine that would help heal Logan. “come on over i’ll place it in her saddlebag” he waved him over Virgil followed handing him the items so he could place them in the bag. once Patton secured the items he turned to Virgil. “do you know how to get on?” he asked “i know you say you travel so i figured?” he offered Virgil didn’t want to assume that riding a dragon would be the same as riding a horse so he accepted Patton’s help he got on relatively easy.

Patton hoped onto snow’s back taking the reins in his hands he glanced back at Virgil, “you alright?” he asked noticing how nervous Virgil seemed. “yeah i’m fine” he replied looking at the ground. Patton smiled at him then motion for snow to head off into the forest.

as they trotted into the the forest they past many fauna and wild life, Patton hummed watching the calm forest. Virgil stared at the dirt floor a million things running through his head. how was he gonna ditch Patton, a saddle would make flying easier, should he show him Logan, would he call Virgil a freak.

taking a deep breath he decided today wouldn’t be the day, “do you walk this far every day?” Patton asked while humming “maybe i should pick you up in the mornings” he chuckled motioning for snow to trot a bit faster, “i don’t think you should” Virgil mumbled biting his lip.

looking to the sky the sun was setting already if he kept stalling Patton would start to question him, sighing he couldn’t keep this up for longer. “ugh..umm..pat i’l take it here” he said trying his best not to stutter but failing.

“huh you sure?” he pulled on the reins causing snow to stop, “i don’t see a house any where?” he said scanning the trees and shrubs for any sign of a home. “yeah its not to far, i don’t think snow will be able to go through the paths a bit narrow” he explained rubbing his arms nervously, Patton didn’t believe him but didn’t want to push at least not yet.

“well if its not far then i guess its okay” he said getting off of snow so he could help Virgil down, “thanks” he said as his feet landed on the ground. “no problem kiddo” Patton smiled turning to snow’s saddle to retrieve the herbs and medicine.

Virgil took the items from Patton placing them into bag,”i’ll see you tomorrow” he said rubbing his arm nervously as he watched Patton climb back onto snow. “yes of course stay safe okay” he replied smiling at him.

Virgil turned around and walked off into the bushes, watching the mysterious boy disappear into the trees Patton grabbed snow’s reins turning her around and heading back to the village.

~~~~~~

the red headed lady that was carrying a torch in her hand warning off any villagers that stray at the dead of night, she pulled her blue scarf as shiver ran down her spine. sighing she couldn’t wait for the patrol to be over so she could return home to her wife for dinner.

Fiona continued to walk with a torch in one hand and had her sword put away but ready if needed. at the corner of her eye she saw the quick movement she turned around shining light where she thought she saw movement.

“hello anyone there?” she called out heading over to investigate as it was her duty,”if anyone is here i must advise you to return to your home” she continued on walking, hearing a snap behind her she turned and her green eyes meet with red ones.

reaching for her sword dropping the torch in her rush,the dragon bit on her arm as she desperately tried to fight off the creature.


	7. chapter 6

Patton waited on his horse in the forest, taking in his surroundings the forest was beautiful early in the morning,turning around to the sound of footsteps “hey virgil!” he greeted him with a smile,”hey pat” he replied allowing Patton to help him on snow. 

“You reached home safe?” he asked turning snow around towards the village, “well i’m not dead” he replied “i guess you are alive”he giggled, virgil bit his lip he could tell Patton was starting to get suspionsus every time he picked him up for he’d ask about his pet and wondering when he could visit.

“Today we’ll be giving the horses a bath” he said entering the village, the sun barely peeking over the mountains, “including snow?” he pulled his cloak over his head feeling people stare at him. “Hmm i’ll bathe her after i carry you home” he suggested, smiling at everyone, “wouldn’t that be a trouble?”.

“No cause i’ll let you off earlier”

“What why,you sure?”

“Yeah” he pulled snow into a stop,seeing everyone gathered around another body, they heard someone crying loudly as two other villages took the body away as some police asked questions but it was pretty clear that it was a dragon that attacked. No human could make those large teeth marks, “hey patty cake” Patton turned to the familiar voice, “oh Roman what happened”.

“Isn’t it obvious, that monster showed up at the dead of night and attacked a little girl” he scowled, shaking his not broken arm as he held it up in a fist, “when i get better i swear that creature will pay!”Virgil bit his lips breaking the skin as blood drip down his chin.

This was bad, whatever was doing this was a dragon, but it couldn’t be logan...right? “We better head to the stables” he said, continuing their journey, Virgil really should leave, Logan was starting to feel better anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Virgil you okay?” Patton raised a brow, “yeah why” he brushed the coat of the brown horse, “you’ve been brushing the same spot for a good minute” Patton replied walking over to virgil taking the brush out of his hand and looking him in the eyes.

“Maybe I should take you home, you’ve been spacing out since this morning” he suggested resting the brush down on the side, “oh” he sounded more tired then Patton has ever heard. It then he realized he never truly looked at Virgil, how much bags were under his eyes, how long and unkept his hair was. 

“Come i’ll carry you home” he said, going to get snow out of her stall, they left the stables for the time being letting the other co-workers take care of the rest. Trotting back into the forest Virgil held onto his cloak this would be the last time he’d see them, right as he thought this was the perfect place.

Sighing he took a deep breath might as well get it over with, “thanks pat i’ll take it here” he mumbled loud enough, “okay” he stopped snow looking at virgil as he got down, “i’ll see you tomorrow we can bake cookies with thomas if your still not feeling it” he smiled happily “i don’t know patton i think i’ll start traveling again” he said looking at the ground.

“Aww why, you barely been here”the sadness was dripping from his voice, “it's not safe i..i..i can’t stay here” he rubbed his shoulder. “I guess you're right, but don’t you want to see the others one last time?”.

“No i don't think the others like me”he bit his lip pulling on his cloak, “oh i guess you're right,i guess this is goodbye” he said turning snow around, “goodbye patton” and just like that he turned it around and left into the bushes.

As Patton continued to trot off then he stop snow, he couldn’t let Virgil go like this, thinking the others hated him and what kind of friend he would be. Turning snow around he chased after Virgil assuming where he went off to. The flowers and trees became a blur as they ran looking for any sight of a home,maybe a path, a sign or anything really, it looked as though no one lived here.

Then some broken trees came into sight, he pulled on the reins telling snow to slow down, as she did he noticed how the trees seemed broken in a direction leading to the field, the more he looked he realized some footprints on the ground. Nodding to himself with confidence he decided to follow even though any sane person wouldn’t.

As he grew closer to the field snow got more anxious after a bit she wouldn’t calm down and refused to move. Sighing he wasn’t going to let snow be scared, so getting off her back and tying her up, he set out on foot.

As he continued to walk on the path seemed to grow smaller and smaller then he saw it, a beautiful large opening with a pond dead in the middle. He walked out to admire the beauty, no houses in sight but it sure is pretty.

“PATTON?!” the frightened and confused voice of virgil rang out, turning toward him he saw Virgil was leaving the cave. “Vee your here too this place is pretty isn’t it” putting his hands on his grinning at the young man, “yes...No why are you here?” he said, confused patton noticed a bag slung over his shoulders.

“To change your mind” he said smiling with stars shining in his eyes, “huh but it's not safe pat-” “then why do you live here?” Virgil bit his lip trying to think up of a lie “vee why didn’t stay with me, if i knew you were homeless i would’ve helped” he said his brows knitted together in concern. “Patton I can't” he gritted his teeth “why not,please just tell me the truth”he begged, going to hold his hand but stop himself.

“Patton i..i..i-” he was cut off by the sound of a twig snapping that caught their attention then it was followed by a low rumble,without thinking Patton grabbed Virgil pulling to hide behind a large rock. “Ow pat why’d you do that?” “shhh” he held his head as Patton shushed him peeking over the rock.

He ducked back down when he saw a blue creature come out the cave, “pat?” Virgil looked at him confused then remembered Logan ‘oh shit!’, “pat maybe you should go” he suggested “and leave you to die?!?” he looked at him like he was crazy.well it was worth a shot he thought as another annoyed grumble came from Logan, the medicine worked rather quickly but that didn’t mean he was fully healed.

“Oh god, you have any idea on how to sneak out?” mumbled patton like he was taking the responsibility, “maybe a distraction?” he looked to Virgil who nodded in agreement,“i’ll distract him and you run” he whispered back to the scared father figure “no i can’t leave you!”.

“You coming here is what got you in this mess!”

“Cause i care about you!!”

Another angry growl came from Logan saying he could very much hear and smell them,sighing it's better to come forward,Patton wasn’t going to leave him for dead. “Pat i need to tell you something,” he tugged on his sleeves, “oh?” “You always wanted to meet Logan, right?” “Virgil sweetheart I don't think now's the time”he said checking to see if the dragon was nearby but he couldn’t see him.

“I think we can run for it”

“Well i have a reason for not showing you him”

“rururRRU GRRUU” they both screamed at the sudden sound of a cooing dragon next to them, Patton started at the deep blue eyes of the dragon this is it this is how he dies, he never got to show Virgil how much the others loved him.he braced himself for the terrible pain the creature would inflict upon him he didn’t feel pain which was odd he really hope the animal wasn’t going for virgil the poor boy had been through enough expecting to hear the sound of crushing bones and screaming to fill his head but it didn’t instead the sound of virgil scolding someone brought him to open his eyes.

“Logan don’t sneak up on us like that!!” The dragon looked at him bored the dragon blew air into virgil’s face”eww gross fish breath” he waved away the smell, the dragon made a crackling sound it was almost like laughing “funny funny” groaned virgil as he playfully shoved the dragon.

“Huh, virgil that thing’s dangerous!” The dragon looked at Patton then back at Virgil slowly putting the puzzle together, “Patton this is logan”.


End file.
